1. Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to an electronic device, and in particular, to an electronic device having a protecting member for connecting a first module with a second module.
2. Description of the Related Art
The touch-control functionality for electronic products is becoming more and more prevalent. Some notebook computers with detachable displays have appeared on the market, wherein a detachable display can be a tablet computer and used individually. The tablet computer is normally joined to a keyboard of the notebook computer by a latch mechanism on the keyboard. To separate the tablet computer from the keyboard, however, the latch mechanism has to be released, which can be inconvenient for users. Furthermore, a gap may be formed between the latch mechanism and the tablet computer, such that an uncomfortable shaking of the tablet computer relative to the keyboard may occur.